Paralyzer
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: A sequel of sorts to I Could Not Ask For More but easily a stand alone fic. Dean and Cas' first fight, and even better, their first make-up sex. Dominant!Cas/Submissive!Dean. Dedicated to 67impala. Inspired by Finger Eleven's "Paralyzer."


**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long! I was originally going to call this 'verse quits, but 67impala (this one-shot is dedicated to her and her awesomeness) gave me some great ideas for continuations, so here it is! You don't have to be familiar with my 'verse to understand this; as long as you like slash, graphic sex, and dominant!Cas, you're good :-)**** Lyrics are from Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.**

**Allons-y! **

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you<em>

_I want to make you move, because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'd probably move right through me on my way to you."_

Dean was sitting on the couch, absently flipping through a magazine, when a thought occurred to him. He'd been thinking of going upstairs to find Cas, simply because he was in a certain mood and wanted his angel. Then he realized something. Though Castiel always enjoyed sex, when had he ever initiated it? He'd made love to Dean on the honeymoon, but other than that Dean couldn't recall when it had been Cas seducing _him _and not the other way around.

As if acting on cue, the angel in question wandered downstairs. Cas was in the same mood that Dean was, and studied his hunter (who was wearing nothing but tight jeans and an unbuttoned shirt) but didn't act on his lust. As usual, he would wait for Dean. Castiel had long since learned obedience, and the key to obedience was patience. He feared he would upset Dean by forcing himself on him.

Dean grinned. "Get over here."

Cas came over and sat down next to him, the angel's pulse picking up with anticipation. It was well past one o' clock in the morning, but they always stayed up late. Especially when they wanted to...well, you get the idea. Dean trailed his fingers down Castiel's chest, but nothing more. He wanted to see if Cas would take initiative.

Cas simply sat there patiently. Dean bit back anger, but it didn't help. He was still upset. _What, does Cas need a formal invitation?_ he thought bitterly. Dean pulled away from his husband and left the angel staring at him confusedly. Cas was wondering what he'd done wrong when Dean finally spoke.

"I'm not blind, Cas. I know what you want."

"You."

Dean threw his hands up. "Exactly! Why do I always have to seduce you? It wouldn't kill you to take a little initiative once in a while."

"Dean, I-"

Cas' sentence was cut off by the angered hunter getting to his feet and aiming a glare at him. Dean seethed for a moment before motioning for his angel to continue. "Dean, I did not want to anger you by…"

"By what?"

"Forcing myself on you."

"I'm your husband, idiot! You're _supposed_ to drag me off to bed and fuck me senseless! That's what husbands are _for_!" Dean yelled.

Cas winced. "You only married me so you could have sex with me?"

"No! I married you because I love you, but damn I didn't realize you would be this _clueless_!"

With that, he went outside to get some air and calm down before the fight got worse. He took a deep breath and stared out at the backyard. He loved Castiel, he really did, but he'd forgotten how naïve the angel was. And he was scared to take initiative? What the hell? Dean was his husband, not his master! If he'd known Cas would need permission just to jump his bones then maybe he wouldn't have gotten down on one knee and…

No. He couldn't think like that. Of course marrying Cas wasn't a mistake. Naïve and clueless or not, he was still the love of his life. Dean just wished he could make Castiel a little less passive. Then again, was it fair to ask his husband to change? And at the same time, was it fair to let Cas think he had to obey Dean's every wish? He would never deny Dean even if he didn't want to do something, and that fact alone severely discontented him.

Meanwhile, Castiel was inside with an idea forming in his head. Had he been wrong to think making advances on Dean would repulse his hunter? Maybe he could make it up to Dean. This was their first fight, but he had a pretty good idea how to mend things. With a simple snap of his fingers, he was wearing a completely different outfit.

His usual trench coat and suit ensemble was replaced with a tight, black silk dress shirt, form fitting black jeans that were new to him but not too bad, and his hair was tousled even more than usual. He knew Dean loved it when his hair was extremely messy. Hoping he was right about how to fix their fight, he reached up and undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

When Dean walked back in, the lights were dim and Cas was nowhere to be found. He went upstairs and into the bedroom. Arousal shot through him as a body pressed up against him from behind. He moaned wantonly as Cas' hand came down to teasingly rub his groin. The hunter gasped and arched his hips up into the touch, his rapidly hardening erection pressing painfully against his jeans.

A pathetic whimper escaped him as the hand touching him disappeared. Cas was suddenly standing in front of him. He felt his eyes go wide at the sight before him. The lean torso was accentuated by a silk button-down, and those jeans…damn. They were tight against every inch of his legs, but his eyes were on what was _between_ those legs.

"Fuck…" he whispered.

Cas flicked a finger and suddenly Dean was on his back on the bed. "Not yet, my love."

Blood rushed straight to Dean's already hard cock at the sound of Cas' husky voice so clearly dominating. The angel straddled Dean's waist, their crotches rubbing together, and son of a bitch that was hot. Dean reached up to unbutton Cas' shirt, but the angel grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Okay Cas, you're forgiven, you can let me have my way with you now," he panted.

Castiel smirked. "Oh, I'm just getting started."

Dean had no idea if that was a bad thing or a _very_ good thing.

Cas got off of Dean and growled, "Spread."

The hunter shivered and complied, spreading his legs. Castiel knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, at eye level with the object of his desire. His eyes not once leaving Dean's, he took the button of his jeans in his mouth and pushed it through the hole with his tongue, proceeding to drag the zipper down with his teeth. Dean wondered if it was possible to come just by _watching_ someone as Cas pulled his jeans and underwear down to his ankles.

"Oh…fuck," he gasped as Cas oh so slowly trailed his tongue down Dean's length.

Castiel looked up at him from under his lashes and said, "Soon."

Dean's hands clenched around the sheets, trying to keep himself from jerking as Cas' tongue caressed the head of his cock. There was no controlling his movements once the angel pressed his tongue against the sensitive underside. With a hoarse cry, he thrust himself forward, fucking the angel's mouth. Castiel allowed him to. Turns out Cas had a certain little knack for deep throated oral sex that Dean made excellent use of.

Cas flicked his tongue experimentally into the small slit and Dean would have come right then and there had the angel not repositioned himself again. Castiel sucked hard on Dean's dick, pulling away only when realizing his lover was close to coming. Dean groaned at the clear torture. Damn, they needed to fight more often.

Leaving his achingly hard erection, Cas again straddled Dean and leaned down to kiss him. His tongue plunged inside, tangling with Dean's. Wanting to keep Cas there, exactly where he was, Dean wrapped his legs around the angel's waist, simultaneously giving him complete access to his entrance. The invitation couldn't be clearer.

"Dean, if I didn't know any better, I would say you wanted me to fuck you," Cas growled into his ear.

Dean shivered from his head to his toes at those words. Castiel reached down and started stoking Dean's cock, all the while continuing to speak wonderfully terrible things into his ear. "I won't be content until I have you begging. Until you're nothing but an unraveled, writhing mess beneath me. Perhaps I'll split you open without any forewarning, with nothing to prepare you but my dick in you as far as it will go…"

Fucking _hell. _Dean was dangerously close to coming just by listening to that gravelly voice making threats that sounded more like sweet, delicious promises. He made an offhanded mental note to ask Cas where the hell he'd learned fuck talk, but sometime when he wasn't so hard that it hurt. Then he just as absently realized the angel had probably picked up a thing or two from Dean, who could drive Cas to orgasm just by talking to him when he wanted to.

Knowing Castiel wouldn't give him what he wanted until he begged for it, he pleaded, "Cas, please…just fuck me…"

He was expecting (hoping) to feel Cas thrust into him without warning, but he instead felt something warm and wet lapping at his entrance. Oh hell. Cas was _licking him open_. He thrust forward desperately, moaning, "Oh…Cas…_yes_…" The angel had a sinfully talented tongue, and Dean cried out when he managed to lick his prostate.

After doing some very thorough work on Dean's entrance, Castiel manhandled the hunter's legs open and situated himself between them. There was no restraint in Dean's ecstasy laced scream as Cas shoved into him to the hilt. The angel pounded into him so hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust, that Dean's back arched off the bed every single time.

With one more hard hit to that nerve rich nub, Dean rocketed into oblivion, his muscles clenching around Cas' hard shaft and pulling the angel over the edge right along with him. They panted heavily as they rode the orgasms out. After coming harder than he had in a long, _long_ time, Castiel collapsed limply onto Dean's chest.

He threaded his fingers through the hunter's hair as he rolled slightly to the side, removing himself from Dean's body. Breathless from the absolutely mind-blowing sex they'd just had, it was several moments before Cas finally spoke, sounding sated and exhausted.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know ya do, Cas. I love you too."

"Tonight was enjoyable." A brief hesitation, and then: "Can we fight again tomorrow night?"

Dean chuckled and rested his head on his angel's chest, sighing contently as Castiel's fingers lightly stroked his hair. "Let's not fight but have make-up sex anyways."

Cas was half asleep when he sleepily murmured, "Okay…"

It goes without saying that Castiel got a_ lot_ more forward about sex.


End file.
